The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lilium hybrid referred to commercially as an upright Oriental lily hybrid and named `Le Chic`.
This invention was found in a greenhouse production bed of `Le Reve` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,189) and is thought to be a somaclonal mutation. It is an improvement with its larger flowers, increased stem strength, and taller stems; a definite advantage in cut flower production. It also shows no leaf scorch, another improvement.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention which in combination distinguish this lily as a new and distinct cultivar: (1) floriferous habit; (2) medium large, upright, pink flowers; (3) vigorous growth habit; (4) large buds; (5) strong stems; (6) virus tolerance; (7) desirable forcing time. Bulbs of this plant may be precooled and forced out of season for very uniform cut flower production.
The primary distinguishing features of the invention are its large numerous light pink flowers. Compared to Lilium `Le Reve` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,189), this invention has larger flowers, deeper pink color, taller, stronger stems, larger, wider leaves, and blooms two weeks later. Otherwise, they are very similar.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety has been accomplished at Cebeco Lilies, Inc., Aurora, Oreg. by scaling and tissue culture. The resulting plants have shown that the above-mentioned unique features are stable and reproduce true to type in each successive propagation.